


Mamma Mia!

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day, canon-divergent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24104248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: The three couples' monthly Skype call goes a little different than planned when it takes place on Mother's Day.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres, Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks, Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 9
Kudos: 62





	Mamma Mia!

**Author's Note:**

> In this story, Tony, Ziva, Kensi, Deeks, Nick, and Ellie know each other and are good friends.   
> Takes place May 9, 2020 - Mother's Day. 
> 
> This work is completely un-edited so please try to look over any mistakes.

“Happy Ima’s Day!” Tali runs into the room, landing on her parent’s bed with a plop. Used to their daughter’s early wake up calls, they were both prepared with space in between them. Turning to Ziva, she hands over a homemade card made with construction paper with a drawing on the front. 

“Oh I love it Tali, thank you.” Ziva smiles at the picture Tali has drawn in crayon on the front of the card, running her hand over it. Her daughter’s small hand points to each of the figures as Tony watches from the side in awe. 

“This is Daddy, Tali, Ima, and baby.” She says, pointing to Ziva’s stomach in the picture. Ziva pulls both the card and Tali to her chest, a tear slowly making its way down her face that Tony wipes away. 

After finally taking down Sahar last June, Ziva was able to reunite with her family right before Father’s day. Her first chance to celebrate the holiday with Tony, she went all out by cooking his favorite foods with Tali and watching his favorite movies while they curled up on the couch. Tony vowed then and there to do everything he could for her first Mother’s day next year. 

“Alright Tal-bear, ready to make Ima breakfast?” Tali jumped up, yelling out an enthusiastic ‘yeah Daddy!’ as she ran down the hallway. Ziva started to get up to follow when he put a hand on her shoulder, gently pushing her back down. “Oh no ya don’t Zi. It’s Ima’s day which means we wait on you hand and foot. We’re at your beck and call.”. 

“I love you Tony.” Ziva smiled, pulling him down for a kiss before he stood up. “Thank you. For everything.” 

“My pleasure Zi. I love you too.” He leaned down for another kiss when Tali’s voice echoed in the house. 

“Daddy c’mon!” They laughed at their impatient daughter and Tony reluctantly pulled away, walking in the direction of the kitchen. 

“Coming Tali!” Ziva couldn’t help but laugh at her family and placed a hand on her slightly round belly, rubbing slow circles over the place their newest family member was resting.

“That is your father and sister little one. They are a little silly but that is okay, we love that about them. And we love you too. We cannot wait to meet you.”

  
  


* * *

“Kens c’mon, our moms are gonna be here any minute!” Deeks yelled up the stairs, wondering what was taking his wife so long. Since it was Mother’s Day, they invited both of their moms over to their house for breakfast to celebrate them, and share the news that their application for adoption had finally been accepted and they would finally be welcoming a new Deeks into the family within the year. 

After a moment she came down the stairs slowly, staring at a long, slim object in her hand. “Hey Deeks. Ya know how the doctor said there’d be a slim chance of me getting pregnant?” 

“Yeah…” He trailed off, remembering that appointment all too well. They had finally been ready to start trying for kids only to have their hopes diminished when the doctor told them that they could keep trying but, it was highly unlikely they would ever get pregnant. After a couple of months of going back and forth between mad at themselves and the situation, they sat down and discussed their other options and decided they would adopt. Not wanting to get anyone’s hopes up, they kept the whole thing quiet but, now that they had been approved, they knew there was no better time to tell their moms than on Mother’s day. 

“Well, we uh, we may have beaten the odds.” A smile started crossing her face as she held out the positive pregnancy test in front of him. Deeks stared at her, a mix of shock and awe as his eyes went back and forth between her face and the test in her hand. 

“We- we’re… we’re pregnant?” All she could do was nod enthusiastically and suddenly she was being picked up by her husband and spun around the living room. He finally put her down and she saw the bright smile that she loved so much on his face. “We’re having a baby! And we’re adopting..” The smile quickly turned back to shock as he realized his words. “Oh my gosh Kens we’re gonna have two kids within a year.” 

“Yeah, I realized that too. But ya know what? We’ve got this. We’re finally getting our family Deeks.” He cupped her cheeks in his hands and pulled her into a sweet kiss, both of them trying and failing to keep their smiles at bay. Stepping back, Deeks got down on his knees and lifted her shirt, pressing a kiss to her still-flat stomach. 

“We love you so much little bean. I hope you’ll realize what a miracle you are.” Looking up into Kensi’s eyes, the tear that she reached to wipe away matched the one trailing down his cheek as they both smiled.

* * *

“Are you sure you’re ready to do this?” Ellie asked Nick as he sat next to her on the couch, her laptop sitting on the table across from them.

“Ellie, we have to tell her sometime, I mean, you’re almost three months along and you can’t hide it forever. Besides, today’s the perfect day to tell her she’s gonna be a grandmother.” She nodded, knowing he was right. 

“Okay. Okay, I can do this. We can do this.” She took a deep breath before reaching over to open her laptop and chose her mom from the contacts. As Barbara Bishop answered the call from her daughter, Nick thought back to last October, more specifically Tony and Ziva’s wedding. Seeing Tony and Ziva happy after everything they had been through and then meeting two members of the LA team who just happened to be newlyweds themselves, they finally realized they were being idiots by denying their feelings and decided to take the leap. They had kept their relationship mostly quiet with the exception of their close families and eventually told Gibbs who was surprisingly okay with it. It turned out to be a good thing that their relationship was no longer a secret when in April, Ellie found out she was two months pregnant and, while it was unexpected, neither could be happier. Feeling a jab to his ribs, Nick turned to look at Ellie who gave him the look that it was time.

“Mrs. Bishop, there’s actually another reason we called you besides to wish you a happy Mother’s day.” He looked at Ellie, letting her be the one to tell her mom the news. Barbara waited expectantly on the screen and Ellie clasped his hand in hers before facing her mom. 

“You uh, you can finally wish me a happy Mother’s day now.” At her mom’s hopeful look she decided to just say it. “We’re pregnant.” 

“Oh my goodness baby congratulations! You’re gonna be a great mom. And Nicholas you’re going to be an amazing father.” She reassured him, knowing from her daughter his fears about parenting. “This is so exciting! Oh I can’t believe I’m gonna be a grandma again!” 

“See, I told you she’d be excited.” Nick whispered to Ellie, leaning over and kissing her forehead before leaving the mother and mother-to-be to talk while he started making Ellie’s first Mother’s day brunch. 

* * *

Since meeting at Tony and Ziva’s wedding last October, the three couples became fast friends. Tony had kept in touch with Kensi and Deeks after the case that took him to LA while Ziva stayed in frequent contact with Nick and Ellie, constantly trying to play matchmaker between the two. When Tony proposed to her in July and they started making the guest list for their wedding, they both knew they were going to invite the other couples to their Parisian wedding. Since then, they made sure to keep in touch by having monthly couple Skype calls and this month’s just happened to fall on Mother’s day. 

At 9:00 pm Paris time, Tony and Ziva settled down on their bed after getting Tali to sleep and opened up their laptop, ready to accept the call. Ellie and Nick sat back in front of the computer at 3:00 pm right as scheduled, sending out the Skype call to the other couples. In Los Angeles, their moms had just left as Kensi and Deeks ran to the office to accept the usual Noon call from their friends. 

All six faces came across the screen, the first words out of everyone’s mouths being “Happy Mother’s day Ziva!” She discreetly wiped a tear from her eye at her friend's thoughtfulness as she thanked them all. Ziva talked animatedly about her day and how Tony and Tali made it special before asking about the others. 

“Well, we had lunch for our moms this morning and actually got to tell them some good news.” Kensi said, glancing at Deeks for confirmation before continuing. “We got approved for adoption!”

“We’re gonna be parents!” Deeks yelled as congratulations came from all around. Once the excitement died down, Ziva stared at Kensi as if scrutinizing her. 

“You are holding something back Kensi. There is something else you are not telling us.” 

“Damn, she is good.” Deeks said, throwing a look to Tony who only laughed in amusement. 

“I told you, can’t get anything past this ninja.” Ziva kept staring at them and Kensi squirmed under pressure, looking to Deeks for confirmation before sharing their other news. 

“We’re uh, we’re pregnant! We’re adopting and we’re pregnant!” 

“Oh my gosh, you’re pregnant too?!” Ellie exclaimed before throwing a hand over her mouth when she realized what she said. Nick’s head whipped around to look at her, surprised she let their little secret slip. 

“You're pregnant and adopting, that's great guys!” Tony said, missing the looks the new couple were giving each other. Suddenly Ziva smacked his arm and he let out a slight yelp. 

“Tony, I think Eleanor means she and Nicholas are expecting also. I believe my assumption is correct, yes?” She turned to look at the couple then, waiting for their confirmation. Nick took in Ellie’s panicked expression and decided to be the one to tell them. 

“Your assumption is correct. Ellie and I are having a baby too. She’s about three months.” He placed his hand on her stomach, smiling brightly at the thought of a baby being in there. 

“Hey, you’re about the same as Ziva then!”

“Tony!” Ziva yelled at him, smacking his arm again for good measure. This wasn’t how she planned to tell their friends but now, thanks to her husband’s big mouth, it couldn’t be helped. 

“Wait, you’re pregnant too Ziva?” Kensi asked. Ziva just nodded her head, a smile overtaking her features. 

“Yes. The doctor believes I am eleven weeks along.” 

Suddenly, a loud laugh emanated from Deeks, followed by Tony and Nick joining in as the women looked at them in confusion. Tony was the first one to get his bearings and said what all of the guys were thinking. 

“I can’t believe you’re all pregnant at the same time, this is great!” 

“Uh Tony, elaborate?” Ellie said, curious as to why that was such a great thing. 

“Because babe, that means you can all go through this together, be each other’s support systems.” Nick said, kissing her forehead. 

“Yeah, and us dads are all going through this for the first time so we can support each other too!” Deeks said, remembering what Tony told him before about Ziva’s first pregnancy with Tali and not getting to be there for it. It was his way of reminding him that they would be in it together. 

“Look at that, the guys are right for once ladies.” Kensi said, causing the other women to burst out laughing as the guys showed almost identical expressions of faux hurt. 

“And,” Ellie piped up, “even long-distance, our kids will grow up with kids their age.” 

“Very true Eleanor. I for one will be glad to share the experience with someone this time.” Ziva laid her hand on her belly, thankful for all of the support their baby had already. 

“So, I guess that means we should be wishing all of you a Happy Mother’s Day.” Deeks said, Tony and Nick repeating the sentiment as they each kissed their wife or girlfriend. 

Their circumstances may be completely different, but they couldn’t be happier to share this time in their lives with each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by Sofia and her love of Mamma Mia!


End file.
